totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruszasz się jak pijana prostytutka
TD: Dancing with the Stars - odcinek 1 Studio, godzina 20.00 Do studia weszła prowadząca - Vanessa Gayol. Poprawiła włosy, sukienkę i makijaż, a następnie spojrzała na kamerę. Vanessa: Witajcie, oto pierwszy sezon nowego programu rozrywkowego - TD: Dancing with the Stars! Prowadzącym będzie nikt inny, jak moja skromna osoba, Vanessa Gayol. No to przydałoby się na początek omówienie zasad. Vanessa wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła przemowę. Vanessa: Wiem, że tego nie lubicie, ale nie martwcie się, nie będzie tego dużo. To są istotne rzeczy i ich jest mało, są one bardzo proste. Otóż, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, na parkiecie podziwiać będziemy pary składające się z dwóch osób - jednej gwiazdy oraz jednego tancerza profesjonalnego. Oceniać ich będzie półprofesjonalne jury. Kamera zbliżyła się na panel jurorski, a zaraz potem znowu na Vanesse. Vanessa: '''11 par walczy o tysiąc dolarów amerykańskich oraz nagrodę Kryształową Kulę. W każdym odcinku zaprezentują inny taniec, a jurorzy będą ich oceniać w skali od 1 do 10. Widzowie mogą głosować na swoją ulubioną parę. Para, która otrzyma najmniej głosów, będzie musiała niezwłocznie opuścić program. Czas powitać naszych jury! Rozległy się krzyki i brawa, a kamera pokazała panel jurorski. Pierwszy wstał Milosch, który się ukłonił. Słychać było brawa. '''Vanessa: '''Milosch, albo też Milo, Lake! Komik i aktor we własnej osobie. Chyba nikomu przedstawiać go nie trzeba. Następna wstała i ukłoniła się Avona Patović. '''Vanessa: '''Avona Patović, zwana również Avi, profesjonalna tancerka pochodzenia amerykańsko-rosyjsko-polsko-czesko-ukraińskiego!!! '''Avona: '''Dziękuję, dziękuję. Następny ukłonił się Alexander Bailey. '''Vanessa: Kogo my tu mamy? Alexander Bailey! Tancerz klasy najwyższej jaka istnieje! (śmiech) Na końcu ukłoniła się Edith Starck. Vanessa: '''Tak, tak, dobrze widzicie. To Edith Starck. Prawdziwa legenda, a prywatnie ciepła osoba. Ona również będzie oceniała naszych zawodników. A kim oni będą? Kamera wskazała na schody, z których zza kulisów kolejno wychodziły wywołane pary. '''Vanessa: '''Para numer 1 - słodka jurorka programu The Voice Catherine Valentine oraz jej partner Charles McLean. Catherine i Charles uśmiechnęli się do kamery po czym pobiegli po schodach. '''Vanessa: '''Para numer 2 - wyluzowany casanova z Giro D'Italii Brendon McLayster i jego partnerka Nastasia Scott. Brendon i Nastasia pomachali do kamery po czym zeszli ze schodów. '''Vanessa: '''Para numer 3 - muzyk Joey Feeney oraz jego partnerka Vicey Valentine. Joey wziął Vicey na ramiona i zeszli na dół. '''Vanessa: '''Para numer 4 - znany wszystkim mężczyzna, który osiągnął status największego romantyka na świecie, czyli Vince Lacross i jego partnerka Clarice Simpson. Vince puścił buziaka do kamery i wraz ze swoją partnerką zbiegli ze schodów. '''Vanessa: '''Para numer 5 - czarnoskóra piosenkarka Angie Rebel i jej partner Hernando Ramirez. Angie i Hernando przybili sobie piątkę, pomachali do kamery i zeskoczyli ze schodów. '''Vanessa: Para numer 6 - doskonała śpiewaczka Annaliese Simmons oraz jej partner Russell Thompson. Annaliese nieśmiało uśmiechnęła się i wraz z partnerem zeszła na dół. Vanessa: '''Para numer 7 - mafiozo Moreno Bellatar i jego partnerka Shyne Sansett. Moreno mrugnął do kamery, złapał partnerkę za rękę i zbiegli ze schodów. '''Vanessa: Para numer 8 - Legenda Czterech Żywiołów Kyle Butler i jego partnerka Dami Lupe. Kyle i Dami szeroko uśmiechnęli się do kamery po czym zbiegli na dół. Vanessa: Para numer 9 - Królowa Kontroli z Locked Terror Claire Zachariah i jej partner Victor Sly. Victor i Claire lekko się uśmiechnęli po czym eleganckim krokiem zeszli na dół. Vanessa: Para numer 10 - blogerka modowa Kellie Andrews i jej partner Rafael Ramos. Kellie i Rafael wyszczerzyli zęby po czym wybiegli na dół. Vanessa: 'Para numer 11 - królowa Wiejskiej Legendy Debora Bellatar i jej partner Hugh Smythe. Wszystkie gwiazdy już zeszły, światło zgasło, słychać było brawa. Nagle światło zaświeciło się na Joey'a i Vicey. '''Vanessa: '''Oto pierwsza para dzisiejszego wieczoru! Pierwsi zatańczą Joey i Pic... ekhm.. Vicey. Zaprezentują nam oni taniec klasyczny. 'Taniec nr. 1 - Joey Feeney i Vicey Valentine Pokazana jest sala i treningi Joey oraz Vicey. Zmagają się oni z tańcem klasycznym. Joey (solo): '''Został nam przydzielony taniec klasyczny. Pomyślałem, że to może być bardzo trudne. Na początku, gdy to zobaczyłem pomyślałem "Coo? To nie dla mnie! Nie ma mowy! Nie uda mi się!", ale jednak warto spróbować czegoś nowego. Okazało się, że ten taniec jest czymś naprawdę pięknym. Vicey uczy Joey'a tańczyć. Powoli, ale jakoś im idzie. Po chwili sceny z treningu znikają i pojawia się park w którym Vicey i Joey spędzają czas. '''Vicey (solo): Polajkowałam Joey'a i mamy gud relacje. To jest ważne in dens. Jestem mistrzynią klasikal dens i pewnie dlatego taki został nam przydzielony, ale jest to poważne czalendż. Aj fink jednak, że sobie z tym poradzimy. Togeter! WYSTĘP Muzyka: Nina Simone - Feeling Good Światła zgasły. Na parkiecie pojawili się Vicey i Joey. Po chwili światła zapaliły się i w pustym pomieszczeniu wędrowali Vicey oraz Joey. Nagle Joey złapał Vicey za rękę i poprosił do tańca. Nie było za dużo rekwizytorów, ale wszystko skupiało się głównie na tańcu, szyku, elegancji i było małostkowe. Joey był trochę spięty przez co wydawał się sztywny, ale nie szło im tak źle. Na końcu oboje zrobili ukłon, światła znowu zgasły i słychać było brawa. thumb|left|288px Vicey i Joey podeszli do panelu jurorskiego. Przywitała ich Vanessa. Vanessa: '''No, chodźcie tu pacan... kochani! *zawstydzony uśmieszek* Kurdę, mylę teksty (szeptem). No dobrze, świetnie wam poszło! Zacznijmy może od Avony. Co sądzisz o ich występie? '''Avona: '''Ten taniec był dobry, ale mnie nie porwał. Joey, widać było, że byłeś zestresowany. Joey przytaknął. '''Avona: '''Niestety, dało się to we znaki. Niekiedy byłeś jak robot i wykonałeś za mało kroków. Ale to jest trudny taniec. Ogólnie to podobało mi się oprócz tych dobrych niedociągnięć. Także jest na plus. Zaczęto bić brawa. '''Vanessa: Brawa kochani! Teraz nie pomyliłam tekstów, heheheeheheehhehehe. Wszyscy patrzą się z dziwną miną na Vanesse. Vanessa: No co? Nie znacie się na żartach, żarcikach?! No to był żart! Dobra, nieważne, przejdźmy do następnej opinii. Milosch, a ty co masz do powiedzenia o tym tańcu? Milosch: Jak dla mnie wymiataliście. Parkiet był wasz. To prawda, że Joey trochę się stresował, ale kto by się nie stresował w takiej sytuacji? Jak dla mnie było dobrze. Vanessa: No dobrze bobrze. Vanessa zaczęła głośno się śmiać aż nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Ponownie wszyscy dziwnie mierzyli ją wzrokiem, zachowywała się naprawdę dziwnie. Vanessa: Sorki, nawyk. Och tak, więc teraz biegnijcie. Joey i Vicey pobiegli do studia zobaczyć jakie otrzymają wyniki. Vanessa: 'Ale zanim to nastąpi czas na... reklamę! Zostańcie z nami, za niedługo wyniki! 'Reklama #1 Parówki Berlinki, dla chłopczyka, dla dziewczynki. Lubią je nawet świnki. Prawdziwe nowinki! Kup już teraz parówki Berlinki! Kup Berlinki, kup, kup, kup, będziesz szęśliwy, będziesz szczęśliwszy. Więc już teraz idź do sklepu, kup Berlinki raz dwa trzy. Berlinki, Berlinki, Berlinki! 'Reklama #2' Bolą cię miejsca intymne? Kup już teraz maść na ból dupy "AntiVirus" w super cenie. Można kupić w każdej aptece. AntiVirus działa na ból dupy doskonale. Nie powoduje podrażnień. AntiVirus działa nie tylko na ból odbytu, ale również innych miejsc intymnych takich jak piersi, pochwa czy penis. UWAGA: za usterki nie odpowiadamy. 'Reklama #3' Ameryka dla białych! Już teraz weź udział w naszej kampanii "Ameryka dla białych". Jak? To proste. Wejdź na stronę internetową stoprasizmowy.www.prawaczlowieka.com i wypełnij formularz. Każdemu bardzo dziękujemy. Daj swój 1% dla białych ludzi. 'Reklama #4' Zżera cię ochota na coś złego? Nie możesz się powstrzymać? Już teraz możesz ulegać pokusie do woli! BethZuoMarket ma do zaoferowania całe mnóstwo złych zabawek, posiłków i pakietów! Dostępne w każdym większym mieście. 'Reklama #5' Beatka nie umie chodzić. Jeśli chcesz jej pomóc, prześlij swój jeden grosz pod numer 5936 na cześć naszej stacji. Każdy grosz się liczy. Dzięki tobie Beatka może powrócić do zdrowia. Prześlij swój jeden grosz już dziś! 'Reklama #6' Normalny facet wie jakiej zapałki użyć gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Niestety czasami jednak potrzeby seksualne maleją i wtedy jest problem. Lek Unitchuj sprawia, że twoja erekcja powróci do normy i będziesz znów mógł się cieszyć wspaniałym seksem! 'Reklama #7' Tylko dzisiaj na naszym kanale o godzinie 23 Gilotyna Dla Dorosłych. Nie zapomnij włączyć kanału o tej godzinie. Wszystkich zapraszamy na Gilotynę Dla Dorosłych. Koniec reklam... Vanessa: '''No, nasze króciutkie reklamy dobiegły końca. Cieszymy się, że jesteście z nami. Joey, co czujesz? '''Joey: Myślę, że zbyt się denerwowałem. Vanessa: '''Vicey, a ty jak myślisz? Joey spisał się na jaką ocenę? '''Vicey: '''For mi Joey był grejt. On jest emejzin partner i dżast super jest mieć him do densa. '''Vanessa: '''No dobrze, więc czas na oceny. '''Vanessa: No no, 31 punktów! Nie jest źle! Jednak to nie wszystko od jury zależy. Jeśli chcecie dalej oglądać Vicey i Joey'a w programie zagłosujcie na nich w ankiecie. Oni was potrzebują! Następnie światło pokazało na parę Annaliese i Russell. 'Taniec nr. 2 - Annaliese Simmons i Russell Thompson' Annaliese i Russell trenują w sali. Annaliese nie idzie za dobrze. Russell próbuje ją zmotywować do dalszego działania, ale ona nie wierzy w siebie i we własne możliwości. Annaliese (solo): '''Mamy zatańczyć breakdance'a. Pomyślałam, że jest jakiż żart. Ja i breakdance?! Wszystko, ale nie to! Myślałam, że zgłaszając się do takiego programu będą bardziej klasyczne i ważniejsze tańce, a nie jakiś nowoczesny bum bum pucu-pacu i weź nogi w tym ruszaj. '''Russell (solo): '''Trudno jest pracować z Annaliese. Ona nie wierzy w siebie. Założyła, że nie umie tańczyć breakdance'a i tak już pozostało. Trudno ją przekonać, by chociaż spróbowała. Jednak powoli, ale jednak robimy jakieś postępy. Myślę, że nie będzie tragicznie jeśli tylko Annaliese uwierzy w siebie. Annaliese i Russell poza treningami spędzają razem czas w kawiarni. Russell próbuje uczyć Annaliese jak stać się pewniejszym, ale ona się obraża twierdząc, że jest pewna siebie. '''Annaliese (solo): '''Myślę, że po prostu breakdance to nie mój taniec. Jeśli dzisiaj odpadnę to będzie głupota, bo w innych tańcach naprawdę dobrze mi idzie. Na pewno tak będzie. Jakieś bum bum pucu pucu cyku cyku to nie dla mnie. Wolę normalne tańce. NORMALNE, ROZUMIECIE?! Ech... Co za świat. Jak ja mam tańczyć tego breakdance'a z butami?! '''WYSTĘP Muzyka: Azealia Banks - Chasing Time Neonowe światła w najróżniejszych kolorach. Róż. Fiolet. Żółć. Zieleń. Czerwień. Na środku para tańcząca mająca na sobie sportowe bluzki, dresy i sportowe buty. Oboje rzucają z siebie okulary. Próbują tańczyć breakdance'a, ale Annaliese zamiast tańczyć skacze. Russellowi poszło znakomicie, ale Annaliese tragicznie. Gdy muzyka przestaje grać, Annaliese traci poczucie rytmu i nadal "tańczy". Dopiero poinformowana przez innych ludzi przestaje. Para kłania się i idą przed panel jurorski. thumb|left|322px Vanessa: '''No chodźcie tu do mnie kocani! Kocani, hehehehehe. '''Wszyscy: Yyy? WTF? Vanessa: '''No dobra, nieważne. Przejdźmy do opinii. Alex? '''Alexander: '''No niestety było słabiutko, nawet bardzo. Annaliese, tragedia! Dobrze, że chociaż Russell zawyżał ten poziom. Wielkie barwa dla Russella! Widzowie zaczynają bić brawa. '''Alexander: Natomiast ty Annaliese, jeszcze dużo pracy przed tobą. Vanessa: '''Edith? '''Edith: '''Patrzenie na was powinno sprawiać ból, ale Russell ratuje sytuację. Myślę, że on musiał bardzo się starać by naprawić ten taniec. I tak niezbyt z tego wyszło, ale grunt, że próbował. Brawa dla niego, ale tylko dla niego. Annaliese, fatalnie! Annaliese spojrzała morderczym wzrokiem na Edith. '''Annaliese: Za co ty mnie tak nie lubisz? Za to, że nie umiem tańczyć breakdance'a?! Edith: '''Chcę ci powiedzieć jedynie, że to program w któym trzeba tańczyć. Jeśli nie umiesz to odpadasz bądź się nie zgłaszasz. '''Annaliese: '''Ehem, na pewno. A sama na pewno nie umiesz tańczyć. Zbyt długo skrywałam swoje emocje. Myślisz, że dam ci sobą pomiatać?! Nie, nie tym razem! Nie jestem tą nieśmiałą, cichą Annaliese, która nagrywa bzdurne piosenki o miłości i o tym jak ktoś nie chce mi dać swojego penisa. Jestem teraz pewna siebie i nie pozwolę ci ściągnąć mnie na dół. Nie!!! Wszyscy próbowali uspokoić dziewczynę. '''Annaliese (płacze): '''Chciałam to wygrać dla swojego psa! A teraz jestem głęboko w zadku pani Edyty, bo nie umiem zatańczyć jakiegoś głupiego breakdance'a, którego mi przydzielili, a ja akurat tylko tego nie umiem tańczyć. Mam pecha! (głośny ryk) '''Avona: '''Jeśli pokażesz mi cokolwiek to podwyższę ci ocenę maksymalnie o 2 punkty. Proszę bardzo, parkiet jest twój. Annaliese nieudolnie próbowała zatańczyć jakiś taniec i marnie jej to wychodziło. Nie było tak tragicznie jak przy breakdance, gdzie cały taniec przeskakała, ale też było źle. '''Avona: '''Stop, stop, proszę! To było fatalne! Ale niech ci już będzie, dam ci o jeden punkt więcej, ale tylko, by zmotywować cię do dalszego działania. '''Annaliese (płacze): Dzięki. Vanessa: '''A teraz szybciutko do studia po ocenki moje menki, ehehehehheh. Annaliese i Russell pobiegli do studia. '''Vanessa: '''Annaliese, skąd ten nagły wybuch emocji? '''Annaliese: '''Po prostu bardzo chciałam wygrać dla swojego psa. Wiem, że presadziłam, ale czuję, że tym tańcem zawiodłam samą siebie. Przepraszam was. Ja tak nie mogę. '''Vanessa: Spokojnie, nie płacz. Russell, naprawdę było tak źle? Przed wami jeszcze wiele treningów. Jednak ty zbierałeś same pochwały. Russell: Myślę, że udało mi się chociaż trochę uratować nasz taniec. Czeka nas jeszcze więcej pracy. Jak będzie - zobaczymy... Vanessa: Dobrze, tak więc czas na werdykt!!! Vanessa: 'Ojjojoj, tylko 18 punktów. Ale nie przejmujcie się, jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. To widzowie mają największy wpływ na nasz program. Dlatego koniecznie głosujcie na parę Annaliese i Russell w naszej ankiecie! Rozpaczona Annaliese i lekko zawiedziony Russell nakłaniali do głosowania po czym zniknęli. Następnie odblask światła pokazał twarzę Debory i Hugh'a. 'Taniec nr. 3 - Debora Bellatar i Hugh Smythe Jak w każdym wypadku, został pokazany fragment treningu pary. Hugh (solo): Dostaliśmy do zatańczenia rumbę. Debora jest strasznie żywiołowa i myślę, że to jej taniec. Ona jest jak kameleon, ale uważam to za dobrą cechę w tańcu. Wiem, że jest lesbijką, ale jest też seksowna. Poradzimy sobie, tak! Debora (solo): '''Czy sobie poradzę? Nie wiem. (śmiech) Chyba tak. (ponowny śmiech) To, że jestem lesbijką nie znaczy, że nie mogę dobrze tańczyć. Pokażę wszystkim jak to robią dziewczyny takie jak ja, i niech im szczęka opadnie! '''WYSTĘP Muzyka: John Cortese - Rumba de Amor Pomarańczowe światła. Błyski. Spokojnie schodząca ze schodów para. Debora ubrana w zwiewną, ale i elegancką sukienkę, podobnie jak Hugh - eleganckie ubrania. Występ zaczyna się dosyć spokojnie. Po paru momentach zaczyna się rozwijać i można dostrzec między dwójką pewną namiętność. Występ idzie dobrze i słychać same brawa. Gdy występ się kończy, Debora i Hugh kłaniają się po czym dumni idą przed panel jurorski. thumb|left|280px Vanessa: '''Fenomenalnie! A teraz proszę o oceny, no szybciutko, hehehe. E no znaczy się te, no, opinie, o! Oceny to zara. Alexander? '''Alexander: '''To niesamowite ile emocji włożyłaś w ten taniec. To było piękne. Spisaliście się prawie profesjonalnie. Niestety, twoje nogi były trochę drętwe Debora. Ale to było prawie niezauważalne. '''Vanessa: '''Co o tym myślisz Avona? '''Avona: Zgadzam się z Alexandrem, ale myślę, że to nie zaważy jakoś bardzo na ocenie. Może damy ci parę, jeden punkt mniej i tyle. Naprawdę dobry taniec, gratulację! Pokazałaś swoją nową odsłonę Debora. Kto by pomyślał? Debora (śmiech): Śliczne dzięki. Vanessa: No a teraz spadajcie szybciutko po ocenki. Debora i Hugh pobiegli do studia, gdzie czekała już na nich Vanessa. Vanessa: '''To było cudowne kochani! No serio ci mówię.. Yyy, to znaczy wam. No, wam. Więc czy jesteś dumny z Debory Hugh? '''Hugh: '''No pewnie. Spisała się na medal. '''Vanessa: A ty Debora pokazałaś swoją nową odsłonę. Jesteś lesbijką, ale w waszym tańcu można było dostrzec pewną namiętność. Jak to z tym jest? Debora: Nie umiem ci odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Po prostu starałam się, by było jak najlepiej i chyba mi się udało. Włożyłam całe swoje siły w tą rumbę. Vanessa: '''No oki doki sroki loki, czas na ocenyyy. No szybko, czas!!!! Czas antenowy, dalej, oceny, jurorzy, halo!!!!! No jedziecie, dajecie, dawajcie!!!!!!!! '''Vanessa: No i jest 35 punkcików, no proszę bardzo! Jednak to nie znaczy, że ta para jest bezpieczna, dlatego koniecznie fani głosujcie na nich w nakiecie! Hugh: 'Tak jest, głosujcie! Kamera zbliżyła na czwartą parę, czyli Dami i Kyle'a. 'Taniec nr. 4 - Kyle Butler i Dami Lupe Dami i Kyle ciężko trenują w sali, ale nie brakuje też czasu na wygłupianie i śmianie się. Kyle (solo): Jestem wesołym człowiekiem. Dami też jest. To jest coś, co nas łączy. Dzięki temu super spędza nam się czas i myślę, że to ma też odzwierciedlenie w tańcu. Świetnie, że dostałem taką partnerkę, lepszej chyba nie mogłem! Jest super! Dami (solo): '''Nam wypadła cha-cha. To pozytwny taniec. Ja i Kyle jesteśmy pozytywnymi ludźmi. Mam nadzieję, że będzie dobrze, a jak nie to trudno. Przynajmniej byłam w telewizji, zdążyłam się pokazać, nabrać nowego doświadczenia i przypomnieć o sobie. To jest najważniejsze. Ujęcia pokazują jak prywatnie Kyle i Dami spędzają czas plotkując, śmiejąc się i jedząc pączki. '''WYSTĘP Muzyka: Shakira - Ciega Sordomuda Kyle ubrany jest na biało. Dami ma spięte włosy i ozdobioną różnymi elementami fioletową sukienkę. Czerwone światła. Bity muzyki. To cza-cza! Kyler bierze dami za dłoń i zaczynają tańczyć. Ten taniec był naprawdę szalony. Nawet parę razy było widać Dami majtki! I nie tylko majtki... Niektórzy byli zachwyceni, inni wręcz przeciwnie. Nie poszło najgorzej, ale mogło być lepiej. Po zakończeniu ukłonili się i poszli wysłuchać ocen. thumb|left|278px Vanessa: Co masz do powiedzenia na temat tego tańca Milosch? Milosch: '''Może być. '''Vanessa: '''Yyy, no dobra, no, dobra, dobra, rozumiem. Hehehehehehehe. Edith? '''Edith: '''Nie porwało mnie to zbytnio. Fakt, było szalenie, ale czasami lepiej postawić na klasykę i nie wychylać się za bardzo. Dami, te majtki to była kompletna wtopa i nie mogłam przez to zbytnio zwrócić uwagi na taniec. Będziesz numerem jeden w nagłówkach blogów i gazet. '''Dami (śmiech): '''Kurczę, głupie majtki! '''Vanessa: '''Co? To chyba ja powinnam być na nagłówkach stron! Ta ździ... No nieważne, idźcie do pokoju kochani. (milutkim głosikiem) Vanessa poszła do pokoju gwiazd. Za nią przybiegli Dami i Kyle. '''Vanessa: Może skrytykowali wasz występ przez te nieszczęsne majtki, ale mnie się podobało. Tyle energii! Kyle, a ty co sądzisz? Kyle: To super, że w ogóle mogłem tu wystąpić i dostałem taką ekstra partnerkę. Reszta jest nieważna, to jest super. Ten program jest po prostu super. Dami: Hihi, dzięki Kyle! (zarumieniona) Vanessa: Dami, a co sądzisz o akcji z twoimi majtkami? Czy odbije się to na waszej ocenie? Dami: Nie wiem, ale w sumie przynajmniej będą o mnie pisali. To jest pewnego rodzaju dobra rzecz, bo będę bogata i takie tam cuda. Rozumiesz? Vanessa: Dobra, cicho już. I tak nie będziesz taka sławna jak jaaaa....... To znaczy, chciałam powiedzieć, żebyśmy przystąpili do ocen! Vanessa: '26 punktów. No nie jest najgorzej. A szkoda.. (szeptem). No nic kochani widzowie, jeśli chcecie sobie to głosujcie sobie w ankiecie na tą parę taką. A teraz czas na kolejnych. Walca wiedeńskiego zatańczy para nr. 10 Kellie Andrews i Rafael Ramos. 'Taniec nr. 5 - Kellie Andrews i Rafael Ramos Treningi idą dobrze, nawet za dobrze. Kiedy Rafael ma już dość i chce odpocząć, Kellie nie daje za wygraną i ćwiczy dalej. Rafael (solo): Kellie jest typem perfekcjonistki. To na pewno pomoże nam zajść dalej. Kiedy ja chciałem odpocząć, kazała mi nadal ćwiczyć. Ona jest bardziej jak tancerka, a ja jak gwiazda. (śmiech) No dobra, może beze mnie jako gwiazdy. (śmiech) Ale ona serio jest jak profesjonalna tancerka... Kellie (solo): '''Muszę sprawić, by wszystko wyglądało jak najlepiej. To mój pierwszy występ, a pierwsze wrażenie jest często bardzo ważne. Chcę wypaść jak najlepiej i dlatego ćwiczę do skutku. Bardzo zależy mi na Kryształowej Kuli, ja po prostu muszę ją mieć! Także szykujcie się na profesjonalizm. Kellie i Rafael nadal ćwiczą, nie dają za wygraną. '''WYSTĘP Muzyka: Aaron Neville - Everyday Of My Life Fioletowe tło. Białe cienie. Biały połysk, jakby kurz. Na schodach po przeciwnych stronach z jednej stoi Rafael ubrany w niebieskawy garniut i czarne garniturowe spodnie, a z drugiej Kellie w eleganckiej, biało-różowawej lekkiej sukni i katanie. Występ się zaczyna. W jego trakcie oboje podchodzą do siebie powolnym krokiem i zaczynają tańczyć. Tańcząc wychodzą na środek. Wszystko jest zatańczone perfekcyjnie, słychać wielkie brawa. Kellie i Rafael kończą swój występ ukłonem. thumb|left|282px Vanessa: Chodźcie tu do mnie pyśki! Hehehehhe!!! No dobra. Koniec żartów. Hhahahahhaha. hahahahah. Dobra. Teraz serio koniec. Nie no nie mogę. Ale dobra, koniec. Występ. Tak. Co myślałaś o występie.. hmm.. Milosch? Ymm, myślałeś znaczy się. Milosch: To było piękne i wzruszające. Taniec na miarę Hugh'a i Debory. Możecie być spokojni. Kellie zacisnęła pięści z radości. Kellie: '''Taak! Dziękujemy bardzo! '''Vanessa: '''Avi kochanie, a twoje zdanie? Rymy rymy jak z maszyny hehehe. Nie wiem co ćpałaś i piłaś nie jesteś moja liga. Oo tylko weź mnie szturchnij, a twoja mama jutro nie pozna córki. Lepiej miejsca mi ustąp, bo przysięgam, że cierpliwość mam bardzo wybujczą. '''Avona (śmiech): No przestań już śpiewać Van! Naprawdę chyba coś brałaś! (śmiech) A co do tańca to był profesjonalny, ale nie ukrywam, że czegoś mi w nim brakowało. Jednak bardzo mi się podobało. Naprawdę. Vanessa: '''Kellie, jesteś zestresowana? '''Kellie: Myślę, że dobrze mi poszło, ale pomimo tego oczywiście odczuwam stresik. Vanessa: '''Prowadzisz bloga modowego. Jak zareagowali twoi fani, gdy dowiedzieli się, że wystąpisz w programie? '''Kellie: Byli zachwyceni. Tak jak ja. To jest naprawdę świetne, że mogę wystąpić w takim programie i podzielić się tym eksperymentem z moimi fanami. To jest wspaniałe. Kellie posłała buziaka swoim fanom. Vanessa: A ty Rafael, zgodzisz się z Kellie, że dobrze wam poszło? '''Rafael: '''Daliśmy z siebie wszystko. Kellie jest naprawdę cudowna. Czasami ona sama mnie poganiała na trening. (śmiech) '''Vanessa: '''No no. Tak tak. Więc oceny???? '''Vanessa: '''38 punktów, kochani, niesamowity wynik! Jednak wspierajcie Kellie i Rafael'a, jeśli są waszymi faworytami i koniecznie zagłosujcie na nich w ankiecie. Oni tego potrzebują. Kto wypadł najlepiej? Charles i Catherine (para nr. 1) Nastasia i Brendon (para nr. 2) Vicey i Joey (para nr. 3) Clarice i Vince (para nr. 4) Hernando i Angie (para nr. 5) Russell i Annaliese (para nr. 6) Shyne i Moreno (para nr. 7) Dami i Kyle (para nr. 8) Victor i Claire (para nr. 9) Rafael i Kellie (para nr. 10) Hugh i Debora (para nr. 11) Kategoria:Odcinki TD: Dancing with the Stars